


It's good to see you again

by Elise_Rutas



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Rutas/pseuds/Elise_Rutas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Maxson/Lone Wanderer fanfiction.</p><p>The story takes place after the incident with the purifier in Fallout 3!<br/>If you haven't played the add-ons (especially Broken Steel) you might not want to read the Story since it contains a really huge SPOILER!<br/>This is going to be a reader-insert, therefore I am writing the name of the Lone Wanderer as "___" whenever it comes up,so you can fill it with whatever name you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all began with Project Purity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StGfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StGfanfic/gifts).



** _What happened so far:_ **

 

After the incident with the purifier the Lone Wanderer was knocked out for two weeks due to the release of an extremely high amount of radiation.

When she woke up in the Citadel she continued helping the Brotherhood of Steel until the moment Elder Lyons passed away and Sarah Lyons following his fate by dying in combat shortly after her promotion as new Elder. 

The brotherhood was divided and there was only one person to unite it back to former glory,a descendant of the legendary Rodger Maxson, founder of the Brotherhood of Steel.

Yes, he felt the weight of responsibility on his shoulders the moment he heard the news of Sarah's death and yet he was so young, still not a hundred percent ready to lead.

The Lone Wanderer tried to help him as much as possible but since she wasn't originally a member of the brotherhood,her 'soul wasn't forged by steel' his advisors sent her away,even though he protested. "We can't have an outsider interfere with our plans."they've said.

He liked having her around,he liked talking to her like he talked to Sarah and he liked the fact that she didn't see him as 'the descendant of the legendary Rodger Maxson' but as a normal boy. He felt like he finally got someone to call friend and now that person was gone.

Two years later at the age of fourteen he fought a Deathclaw single-handedly,well at least that's what the records say but he knew that wasn't a hundred percent true. He didn't saw the Deathclaw that was sneaking up behind him until a familiar person shouted out and pushed shielded him from the fatal blow.

While she was unconscious and bleeding from the deep scratches on her back,he took the opportunity to fire multiple shots out of his plasma rifle and shoot it down. After he collapsedfrom shock with a deepheavy bleeding cut in his face a couple Scribes,Paladins and his advisors approached after a while telling him she won't made it but his wound can be patched up with a few stitches,so he has 'been lucky nothing serious happened' before carrying him away and the last thing he saw was them leaving her behind like a broken toy.

 

_Was he really lucky?_

 

Even after he became the youngest Elder in history,praised from everyone and reunited the Brotherhood of Steel he couldn't forget the friend he and his men left behind. It all got worse when people began worshipping him,what he despised.In his opinion he didn't deserve it,his men left a wounded soldier - his and Sarahs friend - behind that saved his and the life of hundreds or thousands of people, due to his status he can't talk about it to anybody and now they're worshipping him for 'all he's done'? -Unacceptable.


	2. Arriving in the Commonwealth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After he got news that the location of the Institute was discovered and the Prydwen was already on it's way to the Commonwealth, Arthur Maxson sat on his terminal responding to Danses mails.
> 
>  
> 
> (I kinda got stuck in a rut on this chapter so I edited it's ending a little so the beginning of Chapter 3 would fit better... )

While Arthur Maxson sat in front of his terminal reading Paladin Danses newest reports about a mysterious woman and her dog helping them defending one of their outposts from feral ghouls and confiscating the technology at ArcJet Systems along with the request to officially let her join the Brotherhood of Steel. Danse already made her an Initiate but wanted his approval first as expected from one of his closest soldiers."Well,that's interesting.Maybe we could use her in our ranks. She knows the Area and she also seems to know how to fight." One particular sentence caught his attention:

_[To: Elder Maxson]_

_> >After questioning the mysterious woman where she came from and what she wanted she only told us she's from a Vault and looking for something. The woman refused to tell us what exactly she's searching for. <<_

It couldn't be her... could it?

 

After awhile he took a quick glance to the nearby watch,writing a quick reply to Paladin Danse and swallowing a few pills of Buffout while his head still hurts like ten Bramin walked over it,he blamed himself for drinking a few bottles of bourbon last night with Teagan and Ingram after staying awake for two daysand nights. Why has he even agreed to 'celebrate' the discovery of the area where the Institute is located in the first place? They haven't found the exact location,so celebrating seems unnecessary to him,besides wasting the limited resources they had on board, he wouldn't gain anything out of it.

Oh right,he went because Ingram told him it would strengthen the bond between him and his subordinates and it could help him relax and forget his problems for an hour or two, when in the meantime Teagan was babbling about how he could need a woman in his life stealing glances in Ingrams direction. The drama started when Captain Kells joined the group slightly intoxicated and he and Teagan began discussing how the perfect wife for the Elder,him,should be and how he's not getting younger,life is hard and if something happened to him his lineage would end and the future of the Brotherhood wouldn't be secured.

That was the time where Maxson decided it was best to leave while it was still possible. His subordinates could have fun without him, they could handle themselves really well when it comes to alcohol and he doesn't have to worry about them.

Thinking about the night before has had him thinking. What Kells said was right,if he died his lineage would end and the Brotherhood could - again - be divided or completely fall apart. He doesn't like the thought of that happening all over again and throwing away everything his ancestors had worked hard and many soldiers had died for. But that could wait - for now. They've got the Institute to deal with first.

Now his thoughts were, again, on the deaths of the many soldiers that had fought and died in battle. Especially two women he once held dear. "Sarah and ____. ", he sighed. Even though Sarah Lyons died as former Elder on the battlefield fighting for the brotherhood,almost nothing was mentioned about her death. As for the Lone Wanderer,who helped the brotherhood and humanity countless times and shielded him with her body from the fatal blow of the Deathclaw,nothing was mentioned about her, it was like she never existed in the first place.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as he rose from the computer muttering a calm "Come in". It was Proctor Ingram along with a Scribe he doesn't know. "Sorry for the interruption,Elder. But we're going to arrive at Boston Airport in thirty minutes and I wanted to ask for permission to gather a couple Scribes and knights to explore and secure the area around the airport. I've been on this God damn airship for way to long,I could use a walk in fresh air. Besides who knows what we're gonna find.Maybe we stumble upon something nice." 

His face hardened as he continued gazing at her before speaking up "Proctor.You know how I think about that.We've had the same discussion before."

"Yes,but..."

"No buts. The last mission almost came on cost of your life and you're way to importantthan we could risk loosing you.",after that he took a deep breath and continued "I grant you the permission IF and only if you stay as close to the airport as possible so our soldiers can provide suitable backup if needed." With a quick "Understood.Ad Victoriam, Elder." Ingram and her Scribe left to gather the rest of her team as he climbed down the ladder,through the heavy door and stepped on the flight deck to get some fresh air. 

His gaze wandered over the Commonwealth.  
For some reasons it looks more bleak and lonely to him than the Capital Wasteland.

As he let his gaze wander wide over the surrounding area known to the local citizen as Boston Airport he recognized the dozens of feral ghouls roaming around and a facility known as Fort Strong was occupied by hundreds of Supermutants. Oh how much he despised those creatures, if he could spare a couple men he’d kill every living Supermutant in the facility right now. But he has to deal with the Ghoul problem at Boston Airport first.

With a strong basis, watch-towers and Liberty Prime being repaired and it’s programs fixed he could overthink what his next steps against the institute are going to be without worrying to loose half of his team. Sure, there was backup at the Citadel and they’d sent more men if he says so but this are HIS men, they follow HIS orders, they look up to him and they don’t deserve to die by accident just because he didn’t secure the area properly or because he took the first plan that crossed his mind into action without overthinking it twice.  
Hell, even in the battlefield if he could prevent at least one soldier dying on his mistakes he’d do it, he has seen more than enough death bodies and he has more blood on his hands than he ever wished for.

Shaking his head softly he took the nearest Vertibird along with a handful soldiers to clear the airport from ferals and once that was done he helped building the first watchtowers much to the protest of Knight-Captain Kells who continued telling him that this isn’t what a man of his status should be doing, he reminded him of Proctor Quinlan from time to time and guessed they’ve been sparing together lately.  
Yes, he was Arthur Maxson, last of his line, Elder of the Brotherhood but to himself he still felt nothing special. 

He still felt like the ten-year-old boy saying `I am the last of Rodger Maxsons line.  
They say my soul was forged from eternal steel, but I don't believe that. I'm really just a normal boy´.  
He wondered what his subordinates would say if he told them that?  
Clearly amused by his own thoughts but yet kept his stoic face while he turned to face Knight-Captain Kells asking if there was any new informations regarding the Institute or lost technology in the area.  
“Nothing new, Elder. But we got information that Paladin Danse and our newest recruit are on their way. Perhaps it would be best to return to the Prydwen.  
Who knows who that person is and what he or she is up to. We can’t trust outsiders, you know that.”  
Yes, in fact he knew and yet without a certain outsider helping the brotherhood the capital wasteland would still lack fresh and pure water and the Enclave would be stronger than it is now.  
The young Elder pushed the thought away and with a quick 'Ad victoriam' and “I’ll return to the Prydwen for now. If anything happens down here you’re in charge here. If Proctor Ingram returns remind her that I wait for her report and sent her to Proctor Quinlan and Proctor Teagan to return the technical documents, Teagan finished crafting new parts of her Power Armor.”, he left Boston Airport and took the nearest Vertibird back to the Prywen.  
  
A short time after his return he heard the sound of a Vertibird close by and prepared for his meeting with the Vault Dweller Danse spoke so highly of.


	3. Fort Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxson meets Nora and things are getting more serious from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope you like that chapter things are getting more and more serious from now on ♥  
> I also edited and extended Chapter 2 so Chapter 3 won't start with a time-gap and it won't interrupt the 'flow.'  
> So please feel free to check it out~
> 
>  
> 
> Note that I don't have a beta-reader,so if there are a few mistakes it's mostly because english isn't my native laguage. I still hope you like the story as it is :)

After a short speech about how the Brotherhood is going to protect the Commonwealth against the Institute he turned to his newest recruit who just arrived along with Paladin Danse, who excused himself because he has urgent business with Proctor Teagan.

There she stood, dressed in her tight Vault 111 Vault suit that doesn’t leave a thing to the imagination.  
And there he was, the young Elder Arthur Maxson, staring at her and her companion like she jumped out of a pre-war poster the young scribes hide in their lockers while her companion looked like one of the gunners he’d seen in the capital wasteland.  
  
“I care about them you know… The people of the Commonwealth. “, he spoke up.  
He didn’t have to wait for her answer as it followed shortly: “I can see that. They’re playing with fire and we need to stop them. So, what do you want from me?”.  
  
“Exactly. I just hope we’re here in time. I refuse to allow the mistakes we made in the past to be repeated.  
I want you to take responsibility for this planet and from what I’ve read in Paladin Danse’s reports you’ve already begun that journey.  
Seeing as he’s one of my most respected field officers, you couldn’t get a better recommendation. Therefore, from this moment forward I’m granting you the rank of Knight.  
And, benefiting your title, we’re granting you a suit of Power Armor to protect you on the field of battle. Wear it with pride. ”

“I will Elder.”

“I’m certain that you will.”

 

She glazed at him as she tilted her head to the side taking a good look at the Elder in front of her while thinking:  
  
_Man he’s young. He could be my son. Well, his beard and scars alters that a little but seriously I didn’t imagine him to be THAT young. Nate told me when he fought in war there were some scribes that were clearly under aged but had to fight anyways but THIS?! He’s twenty-two or twenty-five at his best and is already the Leader of the Brotherhood. When I was his age I drank wine and was partying all night with friends and---_

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by him asking if she’s alright and advising her to go get familiar with the Prydwen and talk to the crew, especially Knight-Captain Cade for a quick check-up.  
“Ad Victorium, Knight.”  
“Ad Victorium, Elder.”  
“Hey Nora. Let’s go kick some doors down. Why are ya helping these guys anyways?“ , turning around again he could hear her impatient companion complaining as well as ‘You know why MacCready’ as they climbed up the ladder.

After she met Proctor Quinlan, Proctor Ingram,Knight-Kaptain Kells and Proctor Teagan, Nora went to Knight Captain Cade for the medical examination and it was for sure the weirdest examination she’s ever had.  
After a short introduction she had to answer a few questions.

“As a child were you ever exposed to radiation for an extended period of time?”

“Check your notes Doc, I’m not from around. I lived before the war.”,again she answered immediately while MacCready pretended to be patient and faking a yawn muttering “Ya.That’s very interesting …Please continue to bore us to death with ya questions…”

Cade thankfully overheard him and took a look at his records.

“Let me check, what’s that? Well, since you’re a vault dweller you’re probably healthier than anyone else aboard.  
Anyway sorry I missed that on your record. Just going down the list of questions.  
Let’s see,that also answers question two so fast forward to question three…  
Have you ever had sexual relations with any species considered non-human?”

Now MacCready started laughing hysterically “Aahahaha, seriously? Is this for real?”

Cade on the other side furrowed his brows and added “Please answer honestly.”  
“Well”, she started “there was this really ugly boy in college. I was drunk and it was a dare…so..”

“That hardly qualifies, so I just put > no < .  
Okay, last question. Would you have any problems pulling the trigger against enemies of the brotherhood be it a human, former human or machine?”

 

As she denied, he wished her farewell and she went back to Arthur Maxson on the flight deck whom ordered her and Paladin Danse to pay a to take a look at Fort Strong.  
“Having those creatures close enough to smell is making me sick to my stomach.  
To make matter worse I received a report that they’re sitting on a massive stockpile of Fatman Shells that we could use in our campain.  
So I want you and Paladin Danse to head over there and wipe out anything that moves and secure that stockpile.”

“Super mutants with atomic bombs? No way. Consider it as done.”, was the only thing she said as she, MacCready and Paladin Danse board the Vertibird for the upcoming mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it so far,I tried my bestto make sense of his character and what he's been going through until now :)  
> Stay tuned for more ;D


End file.
